dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gogeta (Movie 15)
is the anime-only result of Goku and Vegeta using the Metamorese Fusion to merge into one warrior. He debuted in Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta, and defeated the monster Janemba with his impressive power. Personality As a Super Saiyan, Gogeta is a serious warrior that finishes his fights as fast as possible. However, his personality changes when he is in his Super Saiyan 4 form, he becomes more playful and pulls pranks on his enemies and only takes himself seriously during extreme situations, such as when Super Yi Xing Long used a powerful energy ball that would destroy the Earth if not stopped.Dragon Ball GT episode 60 Appearance As the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta posses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair, while it has never been properly seen in base state, is more inclined towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak; however, Gogeta has one bang that hangs over his face, a trait acquired from Goku. Physically, Gogeta appears to be more in line with Goku, possesses a muscular, but slender build, as well as being fairly tall. His skin is fair, like Goku's as well. Gogeta's facial features, however, appear to be derived from Vegeta. His attire is the standard outfit beget by the Metamorese Fusion; a vest, white gi pants, a dark blue obi tied to the side, and black shoes with dark blue wrappings. The primary difference is the vest's coloration, being black with orange padding, rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. Abilities As a Saiyan, Gogeta has a natural ki affinity, being the combination of the two most powerful Saiyans makes him one of the strongest warrior from that race, only surpassed by Vegetto. Power and Physical Prowess As a Super Saiyan he can easily overpower enemies that can match Goku´s power level in Super Saiyan 3 as well as withstanding punches straight to the face from them without feeling pain, he can also hit their opponents without making physical contact with them. Fighting Style Ki Usage During his short few appearances, Gogeta has been seen opting to use physical strike attacks over blast attacks. Despite this, or rather, because of it, when Gogeta uses his ki for blast attacks, they possess tremendous power capable of destroying strong enemies with remarkable ease. Gogeta's own aura, upon his successful creation through fusion, was seen as a towering plume of golden energy, appearing much like a pillar of fire, showing the immense amounts of ki he possessed. Soul Punisher Big Bang Kamehameha Transformations As both Goku and Vegeta are able to use the legendary Super Saiyan transformation of the Saiyan race, Gogeta as well is capable of utilizing the form. During his brief appearance during his fight with Janemba, Gogeta immediately transformed upon fusing, and has never been properly seen in base state. As with other members of the Saiyan race, Gogeta's hair becomes gold, his eyes green, and this is followed by a tremendous power increase, should he need it. As a Super Saiyan alone, his power surpasses Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power at the time, easily defeating Janemba with ease, while Super Saiyan 3 Goku wasn't able to keep up with the newly transformed creature.Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Goku and Vegeta In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta's strength was once again needed to combat a powerful foe, and Goku and Vegeta fused into the Saiyan warrior as Super Saiyan 4, granting Gogeta the same transformation. Gogeta possesses the most unique variation of Super Saiyan 4 seen thus far; brown fur, black eye markings, red hair, and bright blue eyes. In this state, his power increase is substantially larger, being dozens of times stronger than the average Super Saiyan 4.'' Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files'' His physical blows are swift enough that they cannot be seen, and when he does lower them down to a speed visible to his opponent, appear more as simple twitches than anything else, even when he's using three simultaneous punches. In Super Saiyan 4, however, the fusion only lasts for ten minutes, due to power the form consumes. Trivia * V-Jump in 2004, announcing Gogeta as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z 3, stated his power level to be 2,500,000,000 as a Super Saiyan. This was the highest stated power level before Freeza's power level in Golden Freeza was jokingly stated by his seiyū. V-jump, 2004 * Gogeta never named himself in the original Japanese dub of the movie; he did, however, declare his name in the dub. Quotes References